Kate's Fun Before the Howl
by Lilly Omega
Summary: Kate goes to meet Garth, whom she is supposed to marry to unite the packs, at The Howling Rock. She is in a mood to mate; she may do more than just talk to Garth on this night. This takes place before Kate married Humphrey and Lilly married Garth, when Ka
1. The Moonlight Howl

**Chapter 1**

**The Moonlight Howl**

In the center, at the top of the mount, one pair of wolves was sniffing each other. After a minute, the girl, whose name was Claws, began to howl, her voice rising into the night. The boy, whose name was Scar, joined in, and their voices blended perfectly. Claws and Scar were the two wolves who ruined Kate's first hunt. Claws looked more proper, better groomed now, in comparison to when she had on that hunt. On that day in the valley, she had worn her mane back, and had no makeup on then. Now, however, Claws had her mane covering her eyes, and she had what humans called mascara on her eyes and lipstick on her lips. That seemed strange, but Claws was the kind of wolf who stole things from humans if they were not watching over their things.

A second pair of wolves, a female Omega called Candy and a random male Omega, followed suit. Then a third pair, an Omega called Sweets, best friend of Candy, and another random male Omega. Lastly, a forth pair, two female Omegas called Reba and Janice, vegetarians, joined in. They were howling with each not because they loved each other, but because no males wanted to howl with them. No wolf in their right mind wanted to howl with she-wolves who did not eat meat, except when they sucked a male Omega off. A lot of them time, Reba and Janice did not swallow the result—they spit. Their vegetarian instinct overpowered them, and the salty taste made them feel ill. The salty taste of those fluids reminded them of meat. All because Reba and Janice preferred berries and other plants to caribou meat, it was just the two best friends howling together. It was just the two best friends and two squirrels.

The pair of young female wolves, Reba and Janice, emerged from some bushes just as four more Omega wolves came up the hill. Their names were Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. Just like Reba and Janice, and Candy and Sweets, they were all Omega wolves from the Western Wolf Pack of Jasper National Park, Canada. Omegas were the lowest ranking members of a wolf pack, even below the puppies. Betas ranked above them, and Alphas above the Betas. Ranking above all wolves was the Alpha female and the Alpha male of a pack, and any of their offspring.

The squirrels scurried along the branches of the bush just as the vegetarians emerged from it. At first, Humphrey thought they were leaping into the girls' mouths. Talk about an easy meal! Then he realized they were shoving something else at the wolves instead. Fermented berries. The squirrels were feeding the wolves mouthfuls of fermented berries!

"Hey, Reba! Hey, Janice!" Salty called out. The girls turned and smiled at them. Their lips were stained blue-violet from the fermented berries' juice

"Be nice to your furry friends," Reba encouraged the four Omegas

"Don't eat them!" Janice agreed.

Humphrey and his friends had tried to eat the squirrels.

Both of the girls' were slurring their words. Maybe they had too many fermented berries to eat. They seemed to be wasted.

The two squirrels tossed more fermented berries in the girls' mouths. That was just weird! At least it was not as weird as when these four had once walked in on Reba and Janice having things other than fermented berries stuck in their mouths.

"Do you want some berries?" Reba, the tan-yellow wolf asked. "They're fermented!"

Humphrey and his friends could now tell they were wasted. Not only were the girls' words slurred, the smell of fermented berry juice was strong in their breath.

"Here," Janice drunkenly offered them some of the fermented blueberries, "have some berries!

"They'll make you four feel so much better," Janice slurred, "and we can do the rest, boys!"

Reba and Janice immediately began stroking Salty and Shakey between the legs with their paws until the size of what they were looking at satisfied them. The girls put their heads there and started bobbing them up and down, as the two boy Omegas moaned, laying on their backs.

Humphrey and Mooch recoiled. "Okay!" However, leaned against Mooch and muttered, "I'll stick to caribou meat. That's the only meat those two will ever eat."

"Seriously," Mooch agreed in a whisper. Humphrey and Mooch turned their backs on the girls as they blew Salty and Shakey, who m seemed to be being enjoying it, judging by their moans. It sure did beat touching themselves in bushes when the most beautiful females like Kate and Lilly, the daughters of their pack's Alpha male and Alpha female, were around. Every male Omega touched themselves to Kate and Lilly until they got their fluids all over their own paws. A lot of them wanted Kate and/or Lilly to blow them so they could stop masturbating to those beautiful sisters.

Humphrey and Mooch paced toward the side of the hillside cliff, thinking about how they wanted the vegetarians to be blowing them rather than blowing Salty and Shakey. They were also thinking about how it would feel to get their dicks sucked, particularly by Kate and Lilly. They imagined those sisters gave mean blowjobs.

* * *

Kate appeared over the base of the hill with her little sister Lilly. They both looked amazing, with those flowers in their manes and the leis—a garland of flowers, especially one worn around the neck in Hawaii and other parts of Polynesia—around their necks. Kate's flowers were different shades and tints of pink, while Lilly's were different shades and tints of purple. Those were the sisters' favorite colors. Obviously, Reba and Janice had given them these flours and leis.

Kate, an Alpha, was here to meet Garth, an Alpha and the son of Tony, the Alpha male of the Eastern Pack. She was supposed to marry Garth to unite the warring Easter and Western packs, and bring peace to the valley. Lilly was just tagging alone, hoping to find an Omega to howl with for the night, and maybe even find a mate like Kate would.

"So," Lilly asked, "are you nervous about marrying Garth?" Lilly stumbled over the words a bit, but that was not odd. She had always been the shy one of the two sisters, even as a puppy.

"Not really," Kate said, still trying to convince herself that was true. "Besides, I must. It's my responsibility, for our pack, and for our home."

"Well, I hear his really hot," Lilly whispered, her tail twirling with excitement. The thought of big wolves like Garth always turned her on. She-wolves said that those big male wolves always had a big...Lilly giggled at the thought, and blushed.

Kate laughed. "Well, maybe you should marry him, then," she teased. Her teasing proved to be a bad idea. Lilly started gasping for air and fell to the ground, terrified. She started shuddering.

"Calm down," Kate told her little sister, as she rubbed Lilly's white head with her own, gently. "You're an Omega and he's an Alpha. You know Alphas can't marry Betas and Omegas. It's forbidden."

Lilly nodded nervously, shuddered, and took a deep breath. Her sentence about how Alphas could not marry Betas and Omegas killed any hope of her getting to suck a big Alpha's dick tonight. That big Alpha was Garth. Of course, they could always find some private place—no one needed to know Lilly had some fun with an Alpha.

"Right, I knew that," she admitted and scrambled back up to her sister's level. "Now let's get some dick—I mean...to The Howling Rock," she corrected herself. Nevertheless, she had already said it, and was embarrassed. Lilly's face turned red immediately. She had not meant to use such a word around anyone, let alone her own sister. It could be worse. Lilly could have said whose dick she wanted, and she could have accidentally said it around their parents, who did not tolerate cursing.

Kate just stared, blinking, and shocked.

"I'm sorry, Kate!" Lilly gasped. "It just slipped out! Don't tell our parents, please! They won't let me go to The Moonlight Howl again!"

"Don't worry, Lilly." Her older sister smiled. It was not just any smile. Kate had sex on her mind as much as her little sister did. They were both feeling sleazy tonight. "You aren't the only one here to suck some dick tonight," she added.

At that moment, the sisters heard two males scream Reba and Janice's names, and those two girls gagging. Obviously, they had just gotten a mouthful and did not like the taste. The sisters recognized the males' voices—it sounded like Salty and Shakey.

"Sounds like the vegetarians beat us to that," Lilly laughed, calming down. She realized how wet her crotch felt and gasped. "Oh, my..."

"That'll make you more attractive to some Omega boys," Kate said, referring to the juices flowing from her little sister's pussy.

"There was a sudden voice." Hey, hey, hey!" A handsome male wolf called down to them, "Kate!" He leaped down the hill, heading straight toward her, a perfect picture of grace and power.

"Uhhh..." The first thing Garth noticed was how wet Lilly's crotch was, not that he wanted some Omega pussy tonight. Garth had his eyes set on Kate's; it was much more eye-catching than Lilly's, even if it was not wet, as her sister's was. However, he could change that when he ate out Kate and then put his dick in it. Garth sensed these females were as horny as he was. Both of these girls were looking at his dick with disbelief. Their jaws hit the ground and they drooled, their tongues hanging off the sides of their jaws.

_ Maybe they will both blow me tonight,_ Garth thought sleazily. His dick's size obviously had these girls stunned. Wait until it stuck in them or until they put in their mouths—they would really get wet over him then!

"Lilly, why don't you run along and get some O_mega_ dick?" Kate said. She implied the "mega" syllable of "Omega." "I've found some Alpha dick to suck!"

"Oh, ah, alright," Lilly mumbled. She had wanted Garth's dick. Maybe Kate would give her seconds later. No one needed to know. Did anyone need to know?

Kate sat down. Garth's size made her orgasm right in front of him. "Oooh, Garth, you're huge..." she moaned.

Garth was setting down, in addition; that gave Kate a great view of his dick. She got down on her belly and put it in her mouth immediately. She wrapped her tongue around the immense thing, getting it wet as her pussy was, except with saliva.

"Oh...Kate," Garth moaned. "I can tell you're impressed..." That was an understatement! She was deep throating him in public! His entire dick was in her mouth, as she bobbed her head and down slowly. "I...know a good place we can go...to finish this...and do much more," he moaned again, between heavy breaths. _Kate gave a mean blowjob,_ he thought, even though she stopped bobbing her head. Kate released his dick from her mouth. Other wolves going to The Howling Rock had not expected to see their Alpha male's daughter giving head in public. They thought she knew better than that.

Garth sat up. Kate heard him, but she could not take her eyes of his dick. It was so big that it had taken up most of the space in her mouth; it had been hard—_Ha!_ Kate laughed silently—to keep her tongue around it and bob her head up and down over it.

_And it tasted as good as it was big,_ she thought.

Garth smiled as they walked to the box canyon he had told her they could go "have some fun" in private.

"You'll get a lot of me soon, Kate..."

* * *

**Author's note:** I won't say who because he wanted to remain anonymous, but a friend requested a story about Kate and Garth mating since there aren't any, so I'm writing one. The mating begins in the next chapter. There will be three chapters and it's done.

Note: Some of this story's dialogue is lifted from _Alpha and Omega: The Junior Novel_ plus my own scenes and dialogue. Not because I was being lazy, but because I wanted this to seem like the scene from the movie where Kate was going to The Howling Rock to see Garth.


	2. Love Under the Full Moon

**Author's note:** This will be my ONLY warning. If you are easily offended, DO NOT read this chapter. This chapter will be why the story is M-rated, if the first chapter wasn't the reason that is.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Love under the Full Moon**

Garth led Kate to a box canyon at the bottom of this mountain known as The Howling Rock. No one would follow a couple this far, unless they were strange. When a wolf led another of the opposite gender away, other wolves would be wise _not_ to follow them, unless they were wrong in the head or could not think properly.

Kate lifted her butt up in the air. Garth stared at it, thinking she had a huge butt. She lifted her tail up in the air, giving this big Alpha a good view of her tailhole and pussy. Garth wanted the pussy—he mounted her and stuck his dick in Kate. It seemed to slip right in because she was wet, after having an orgasm at the sight of his dick.

Garth started thrusting in and out of Kate slowly—she started moaning immediately. She was getting even wetter—Kate never had a dick stuck anywhere but in her mouth before until now. She knew all about how the semen of Alphas tasted.

"Oooh, Garth, you're huge," Kate repeated in a moan. "Faster, deeper, harder! Oh...fuck! Pound my pussy, Garth! POUND IT!" she screamed. "POUND IT, POUND IT!" Kate never cursed except when she was horny or in extreme pleasure. She was both now, with Garth pushing himself in and out of her.

"Faster, deeper, HARDER!" Kate begged again.

Garth complied by increasing his thrusting speed. Kate was tight, so tight that it felt like she was squeezing his dick with her tongue again—only tighter! Just like when his dick had been wet after Kate put in her mouth, it was wet now that he had stuck in entirely in her pussy. He was shoving it in and out. Kate moaned every time he pushed his dick in her or pulled it out of her.

Kate let out a cry of pleasure—it was another orgasm. Her fluids flowed like water—Garth could feel squishiness as he continued thrusting and out of her pussy.

"Oooh...Kate, you're so tight!" Garth moaned. The tightness of his date's pussy made him more determined to thrust. Garth wanted to fill Kate with his thick load, and she wanted to know what it felt like for someone to fill her up with his semen. She had never mated before. She had sucked many Alpha dicks and swallowed a lot of Alpha semen, but she had never fucked an Alpha. It felt so good that Kate could not stop moaning. She orgasmed again a few minutes later.

Kate screamed in agony suddenly, but then felt pure pleasure, and nothing else, again. The pain had felt as if something broke inside her pussy—she was bleeding all over Garth's dick. He must have hit her g-spot, he thought. Kate was not as tight as she had been. Garth noticed how much easier his dick slipped in and out of her pussy.

Garth started screaming now. He ejaculated, flooding Kate's pussy with his semen. His early ejaculation disappointed Kate. She had wanted to feel his dick go in and out of her pussy for another few minutes. Almost sadly, she looked behind her. Garth explained why this happened. He had been masturbating to Kate and Lilly for a few minutes when the sisters had been coming up the hill, talking about him.

He removed himself from Kate, after thrusting into her once. It made a low squishing sound because of the semen in her womb. They both knew she would not get pregnant, because she was not in heat. That was the only time a she-wolf could get pregnant.

However, Kate was horny—so horny that Garth had not satisfied her. She wanted more sex from him. She ran in front of Garth as he turned to leave, and stroked his dig with her paw until it was big again. Just to tease him, she put his entire dick in her mouth briefly, and the removed it. She gave it a suck when it had been in her mouth, and then licked it very slowly after she took it out. Kate put her paws on Garth's broad chest and pushed him down on his back. He expected a mean blowjob until Kate turned tail.

Garth looked at Kate's butt as she lowered it onto his dick. She screamed as it went into her tailhole. He never would have thought a female would be in control of him during sex, unless she was sucking his dick or using her own paw to masturbate him. Wolves called that a paw-job and it was usually how females ended up getting a facial—the term for getting semen all over someone's face. Kate was a she-wolf who particularly enjoyed the feeling of a male wolf's semen all over her face.

Secondly, Garth had never put his dick inside a she-wolf's butt before. It was tight—so much tighter than Kate's pussy had been.

Kate was crying because the pain and the pleasure of Garth fucking her in the ass were that strong. Being in control made both of those feels a lot greater than they would have been if they engaging in this type of sex in the doggy style position. She was lifting her butt up and down on his dick. All Garth could see was his dick vanishing and reappearing in and out of Kate's tailhole. He could not help but moan with pleasure. The feeling of a female riding him, fucking him with her butt, was possibly better than the best blowjob a she-wolf had ever gave him.

_Maybe that's too far_, he thought, and moaned again. Okay, it gave him as much pleasure as it gave Kate pain and pleasure combined. Kate enjoyed riding him in this way, as much as he enjoyed her riding him. Garth had just ejaculated once already, so it would take much more effort for him to do it again

She was fucking Garth with her butt, hoping to make him ejaculate again. Kate once made a male wolf ejaculate just by looking at her butt—that wolf was Humphrey. He begged her for a blowjob, but she had turned him down because he was an Omega, and she was an Alpha. Kate had wanted to suck Humphrey's dick, but she would be breaking paw lack of she had. She had told him to go get a blowjob from Reba and Janice, or Candy and Sweets. While Candy and Sweets refused to blow him, the vegetarians had no problem with it. They _both_ sucked his dick, but neither of them swallowed the semen. They spit it all over the ground. Again, the saltiness of semen reminded Reba and Janice of meat, and it made them physically ill.

Well, before Kate's thoughts had gone off on a tangent, maybe she had made Humphrey ejaculate was maybe he had just seen her lift her tail up at him. She had not expected he would see it or react in such a way. She would have much rather made him react that way by sucking his done, so his semen would have gotten in her mouth instead. Secretly, Kate liked Humphrey, but she could not even give him a pawjob or suck his dick because they belonged to different ranks in the pack. Well, she hoped that Lilly was sucking Humphrey's dick now. That was whom she had been referring to, when she had told Lilly to "go find some O_mega_ dick."

Kate remembered the time she had let an Alpha ejaculate on her face. The semen had gone everywhere—it had dripped down her beautiful face onto her breast. Kate could not imagine what having sex with her butt would feel like, it just looking at it had made Humphrey ejaculate.

_He must have been really horny then, or something!_ Kate thought, as she bounced up and down on Garth's dick. She wanted him to blow his load right into her tailhole. She just got semen in her pussy for the first time, and she had swallowed plenty of it, too, and had all it over her face, but Kate had never gotten semen in her tailhole. She imagined it being even stickier than getting it on her face and breast.

As Kate was pushing her butt up and down on the dick stuck in it, Garth was now _screaming_ in pleasure. It hurt to have something this big stuck in such a tight space like her tailhole. There was not much that could be tighter than that, and Garth had learned that when she sat on his dick. Yet it felt so good to have his dick stuck in her tailhole! Again, Garth felt nothing but pleasure.

Garth told her to stop riding him suddenly. She looked back him, confused.

He moaned, "Let me trying something..."

Garth positioned his paws on Kate's butt, his individual toes gripping her legs. He said she could start fucking him again. In addition to Kate riding him, Garth was helping push her up and down on his dick with his paws. That was why he had grabbed her by the thighs. It also allowed him to push his own body into Kate. It felt like he was thrusting his dick into her butt, even though she was the one on top. That soon proved to be too much effort on Garth's part, and he removed his paws from Kate's thighs. He decided to let her have complete control of him again.

For something that was so big, Kate's butt was so tight. It was squeezing his dick so tightly that it felt like her butt had a chokehold on it.

"Oooh...Kate, your ass is so tight...," he moaned as her butt constantly rose off and slammed back down on his dick. She was hopping on his dick like that toy young humans played with. What was they called it? Was it something like "pogo stick"...maybe? Yes. That was what it was. Kate's butt was hopping on his dick as if it was a pogo stick! Garth could not stop moaning. The pleasure was so great he could not even massage the butt that was fucking him!

"Oooh...so tight...don't stop hopping on me, Kate! Yes...yes...yes...oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

Kate had picked up the speed she rode him with suddenly. A sudden orgasm on her end caused her to slow down, but not stop. Her juices sprayed all over Garth's crotch and the ground. She moaned when her orgasm occurred.

Garth enjoyed the feeling having his dick stuck in a female's tailhole than getting his dick deep throated—_there was no debating that now_, he thought. Moreover, having a female put his entire dick in her mouth and suck it until he ejaculated in her mouth was a _great_ feeling. He hoped Kate would suck his dick since she had started to before he led her to this box canyon to mate with her. He hoped she would deep throat him again and swallow his semen. A male loved nothing more than when a she-wolf sucked his dick. Then when a she-wolf swallowed his semen—that seemed to make the feeling so much better. All those she-wolf who had sucked his dick gave a mean blowjob—and those females always swallowed and then said his semen was one of the best things they ever tasted. Well, next to how good they said his dick tasted. They liked it almost as much as they liked caribou meat.

For a male wolf, it did not feel like he was releasing a load of semen into a she-wolf's mouth after a good blowjob. A good blowjob was the best way for a male wolf to relieve stress, even better than masturbating or mating. It was like this when he ejaculated in a female's mouth: he released all of his stresses with his semen, and received an insane amount of pleasure in return. He probably received as much pleasure as semen the she-wolf who blew him received in her mouth. It was when the females wrapped their tongue around his dick that a blowjob was great. He hated when she-wolves did not use their tongues when they sucked him off. Their teeth always scratched up his dick. It hurt!

_That's an understatement!_ Garth thought resentfully. Garth wanted her to suck his dick, not to cut his dick!

Kate slammed her butt down on his dick, forcing it all the way in again, and that did it. Garth screamed with ecstasy as he ejaculated, filling her butt with his semen. She immediately got off his dick and stared at it as his juices came out.

"It's time I sucked your dick!" Kate gasped. It was so big. "Stay on your back, big boy!" she added.

Kate crawled on top of Garth without warning. As he got a good view of her loose, wet pussy, Kate put Garth's still hard dick up in her mouth. Thoughtfully wrapping her tongue around it, she was deep throating him. Well, it was not in her throat—her muzzle was too long for that. "Deep muzzling" was a more accurate term, she thought.

It did not matter what she called this act. She had his entire dick in her mouth; she was bobbing her head up and down. Garth moaned, and then got an idea. If Kate's pussy were almost touching his face, he had might as well take advantage of the situation and eat her out! Garth stuck out his tongue and started licking Kate's pussy as she sucked his dick.

Both wolves were moaning. Kate felt Garth running his tongue along her pussy and flicking his tongue in and out of it, too. She had not expected it and had already orgasmed. Her juices got all over his face, but Garth continued to eat her out.

Kate suddenly released Garth's dick. That and the fact that she got off him completely made him gasp with surprise.

Garth sat up against the bushes the rock wall and started Kate, wanting his dick in her mouth again and her pussy in his face again. He was confused, staring forlornly at her.

"What are you doing?" he moaned. Garth was still in pleasure, even if she was not sucking his dick anymore.

"I'll show you real deep throating," Kate said, as she stuck her head between his legs. He felt her mouth and tongue surround his dick again. More of it was stuck in Kate's mouth now, then when she had been on top of him. Kate felt about four-and-a-quarter inches of it go into her throat. That was about as far as it would go into her six-and-three-quarters inch muzzle. The average length of a wolf's sex organ was seven to nine inches, so that was a difference of four-and-one-quarter inches in Garth's case. Of course, he was a big wolf, and an Alpha, so his was bigger than most wolves. His obsession with fitness played a role in that, as well. Kate could tell his dick was eleven inches, which meant four-and-a-quarter inches of it, at the most, could go into her throat.

Kate began bobbing her head up and down against his crotch. She bobbed her head at the fastest speed she could do that. She wanted to get Garth's semen in her mouth more than ever now, since she had it as far as four-and-a-quarter inches down her throat. Garth was screaming, moaning, and shaking uncontrollably with pleasure. Garth had his paws on the back of her head, an action that forced his dick even further into her mouth. It was not much of a difference.

"Kate...oooh...Kate...suck...suck...my...my...d-dick!" Garth cried with pleasure. "I'm gonna-" He was in too much pleasure to finish the sentence before he moaned. He guided Kate's head along with his paws. She gagged, and he knew to back off a little. He had lessened the pressure his paws had on her head, but was still guiding her head. Kate no longer had his entire dick in her mouth, but only about half of it.

"Ooooh..." Garth screamed. "KATE!" He just ejaculated in her mouth. She felt his dick spraying out semen, filling her mouth up like a cup. She had had a mouthful of dick, but now she had a mouthful of semen. It was so salty, almost as salty as caribou meat, and just as thick as the dick it came from was. There was so much semen in her mouth, Kate realized, that it was overflowing in both directions—down her throat and out the sides of her mouth, around Garth's dick. Kate loved the taste of Garth's semen more than the semen of any other wolf whose dick she had sucked before Garth and that was a good amount of dicks she had had in her mouth. Kate had been in control for most of those blowjobs, but there were a few times where she let the male have some control. Garth was one of those. He was so much bigger, body wise, than Kate was. Obviously, he was the dominant wolf, even if she had been on top of him twice in the past half an hour, maybe longer, and had his entire dick in her mouth three times, too.

When he no longer felt his ejaculation going on, Garth removed his dick from her mouth. Of course, he had misjudged his feeling, and some of his semen on Kate's face, not that she minded anyway. Kate probably had about four-and-a-half ounces—or a little more than a quarter pound—of semen in her mouth. Garth heard her gulping as she swallowed it all.

Kate and Garth were both satisfied. He had ejaculated enough times, and she had gotten enough semen in her mouth, butt, and pussy to satisfy how horny she had been.

Kate smiled at Garth. "It was nice meeting you," she said. "But I need to go find Lilly before she sucks off too many boys. A small wolf like here can only swallow so much."

Garth watched her hips move as she walked away, in the direction Lilly had gone.


	3. Lilly Has Some Fun of Her Own

**Chapter 3**

**Lilly Has Some Fun of Her Own**

Kate was walking back up the hill to The Howling Rock, her face still dripping with Garth's semen. Although she was looking for her little sister, Lilly, she could not get her mind of everything she and Garth had done to each other. The thought of it made her orgasm.

She looked to her left when she heard some commotion. It was two wolves having some fun just as she had with Garth. It was Claws and Scar—she was hopping up and down on him. They were both moaning and crying in pleasure. Scar started screaming Claws name repeatedly and that was it. She felt his semen fill her womb to the brim. It flowed out of her pussy, all over Scar's crotch and the ground between his legs. The pair was panting. Claws collapsed on top of Scar, who wrapped his arms around her back.

Kate, Claws, Scar, Reba, Janice, Salty, and Shakey were not the only wolves who had been sexually active on this night. Looking to her life, Kate saw another she-wolf sucking her boyfriend's dick. She was not sure who they were, but it looked like it was Sweets and some Eastern Omega wolf Kate did not know. Sweets seemed to be deep throating him, and just receiving a mouthful of semen. The male was crying in pleasure. Kate took once last look, and saw Claws putting Scar's dick in her mouth before she looked away again.

She laughed quietly, and moved on, letting Claws and Sweets alone to enjoy their mouthfuls. Kate really needed to find Lilly. Because of how Sweets had been deep throating and Claws was just starting to, it made her wonder what Lilly was up to, and if Humphrey had gotten as lucky as Salty and Shakey to get a blowjob tonight. On the other hand, maybe even as much of a sexual tryst—a secret meeting between two people who are having a romantic relationship. Well, it would not really being a romantic relationship because he was single. Humphrey did not even have a date to The Moonlight How. Still, that did not mean he was not looking for someone to suck his dick or some pussy. Whether it was a pussy to put his dick or tongue in, he did not care.

Kate could not imagine Lilly ever sucking a dick, even if she had specifically used that word accidentally. She was too shy to let some male put a dick in her mouth, whether she wanted to suck it or not. Kate imagined that her sister would freak if she ever got a dick or semen in her mouth, or on her face. Maybe even if she mated with someone on this night, without the concern of pregnancy because she, like her older sister, was not in heat. If a wolf was not in heat, she cannot get pregnant, no matter how many times she mates, or how many wolves mate with her. Kate did not really care that she still had Garth's semen on her face, or about how others reacted to seeing that. She hoped that Lilly would be one of the wolves who saw it, as much as she hoped to find her little sister sucking dick or someone fucking her like Kate had. Maybe even walking in on Lilly deep throating Humphrey, just as Kate had Garth. Maybe they could have a threesome, and all three have them have some sort of sex together! Kate was no longer horny, but she was always open to having a dick stuck in her pussy, mouth, or butt.

_Forget a threesome,_ Kate thought, _let us find another Omega, maybe Mooch, and take it a foursome!_

She could see it already, her getting fucked in the ass by Mooch or Humphrey, while either of them eats Lilly out, while she sucks either Humphrey's or Mooch's dick!

Kate heard moaning through some bushes.

"Ooooh...Lilly," a male wolf moaned. "Keep thrusting your head," he added. "Ooooh...don't stop, please, keep sucking my dick!" He started breathing heavily and crying in pleasure. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly!"

Kate heard her little sister start gagging sudden—she knew that Lilly was giving someone a blowjob, and had most likely just received a mouthful of semen.

"LLLLLLLLLLiiiiiiiilllllllllllyyyyyyyyy!" The male wolf screamed as Lilly gasped.

Kate could not recognize the voice, so she peaked through the bushes, unseen by Lilly and whoever's dick she was sucking. It was Humphrey! Lilly had his dick in her mouth, and the semen was flowing out of her mouth. Humphrey must have been a good mouthful of semen, if she was gagging.

Lilly could not take anymore, and she released Humphrey's dick. It slipped out of her mouth, and she got his semen on her face. Her cheeks were puffed out, she had so much semen in her mouth, and Lilly did not even know whether she should swallow or not. It did not taste very great to the white wolf—not only was it salty and thicker than honey or maple syrup, it just was not that pleasant of a taste to Lilly. Kate had enjoyed the taste of Garth's semen, but obviously, her little sister did not enjoy the taste of Humphrey. It just hit Lilly that she got a facial, unintentionally, and she unintentionally swallowed all the semen in her mouth. She started choking with disgust as she felt Humphrey's fluids splash in her stomach.

She was spitting, even though she had already swallowed everything. It was because she actually swallowed Humphrey's semen and got it on her face that she was choking.

Kate just backed away and laughed her head off in a low voice.

"Good job sister," she whispered, "or should I say good _blowjob_?" she added. Kate was impressed that her sister had actually given one, swallowed, and got it on her face.


End file.
